


Just a little remind

by Diana924



Series: Holdin Out for a hero!verse [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul from Arrow!verse, not Gotham!Nyssa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance minor, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Holdin Out for a hero!verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/613351
Kudos: 2





	Just a little remind

Tutto quello lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

Quando Edward gli aveva comunicato che un suo amico del college sarebbe passato nei prossimi giorni trattenendosi per qualche settimana Oswald non ci aveva trovato nulla di male. Sarebbe stato necessario essere un po’ più discreti ma era sicuro di poter gestire un topo da biblioteca come Ed.

Questo fino a quella mattina.

Quando aveva udito tutti quei rumori si era spaventato, quando poi aveva visto Victor Szasz finire contro la finestra aveva cominciato a spaventarsi temendo che Carmine Falcone avesse smesso di piangere il figlio e volesse vendetta, anche se lui era innocente.

<< Sono innamorato, boss >> aveva annunciato Victor prima di svenire ed era allora che l’aveva vista.

Alta, sicuramente più di lui ma meno di Edward, magra ma allo stesso tempo tonica, pelle perfetta, capelli neri lunghi e un volto che avrebbe potuto descrivere come “spietatamente sensuale”, Nyssa al Ghul non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo preferendo abbracciare di slancio Edward che l’aveva sollevata da terra mentre non facevano che darsi baci sulla guancia e ridere.

<<Oz, ti presento il mio amico del college: Nyssa al Ghul … l’unica amica che abbia mai avuto al college >> l’aveva presentata Edward dopo essersi ricordato che anche lui era lì. Aveva risposto al saluto e constatato con favore che Nyssa era una donna di poche parole.

Ed era bella, era indubbiamente bella, anzi troppo bella, quel genere di donne che gli uomini si accontentano di i guardare da lontano, era evidente che Edward avesse una cotta per lei ma una come Nyssa non l’avrebbe mai guardato uno come Edward, se solo … . non sapeva cosa pensare di quel che provava per Edward ma si sentiva stranamente possessivo nei suoi confronti: Edward era suo e odiava che qualcuno lo guardasse, specialmente una donna come Nyssa che sicuramente mai e poi mai avrebbe scelto Edward limitandosi a giocare con lui.

Quei due avevano trascorso tutta la sera a ridere, ricordare i tempi del college ed escludendolo volontariamente, aveva sopportato quell’insulto solamente perché non voleva che Edward se ne avesse a male e decidesse di andarsene. Aveva dovuto ripetere per ben due volte che era stanco e andava a letto e ci aveva guadagnato solamente un saluto distratto, la testa di Nyssa appoggiata sulla spalla di Edward fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima di lasciare la stanza.

<< Mi dispiace per Oz ma era da tanto che non passavamo un pomeriggio insieme >> mormorò Edward, per quel che riguardava Nyssa si era messo il cuore in pace da anni ma una parte di sé, quella più irrazionale, continuava a sperare che forse un giorno Nyssa lo avrebbe visto con occhi diversi.

<< È passato molto tempo, grazie per avermi ospitata >> replicò Nyssa, dopo quello che era accaduto a Nanda Parbat aveva bisogno di avere Edward al suo fianco.

<< Non c’è di che, tu … stai bene? Ti confesso che non sono mai passato a trovare Sara ma … la situazione qui è stata complicata >> rispose Edward prima di tirare fuori dal portafoglio una fotografia. Lui, Nyssa e una ragazza bionda sorridevano all’obbiettivo, la mano di Nyssa saldamente in quella della bionda. Dopo quello che era accaduto non aveva osato chiedere qualche giorno di permesso, l’avvocato dei Falcone che demoliva la sua teoria era ancora una ferita aperta.

<< Si sta preparando una guerra ed è meglio che tu ne resti fuori, sai troppe cose senza essere uno di noi >> fu la risposta di lei, Edward sapeva fin troppo e quello che a breve sarebbe accaduto non era un bene per nessuno. Suo padre aveva le sue idee, Oliver Queen non era manipolabile e Sara non c’era più.

<< Comprendo, fatti sentire quando avrai ereditato la carica di tuo padre, sei qui per qualche missione in particolare? >> le domandò lui, probabilmente era l’unico uomo che avesse mai baciato Nyssa al Ghul, che poi lei lo avesse messo al tappeto in due mosse minacciando di strappargli un braccio era secondario, almeno dopo aveva la conferma che Nyssa non avrebbe mai potuto nutrire sentimenti per lui in quanto preferiva le donne, ma lui restava comunque l’uomo a cui volesse più bene.

<< Solamente per vederti, avevo bisogno di un volto amico, ho la sensazione che a breve sentirò parlare di te, ora se non ti dispiace … >> replicò Nyssa prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi uscire.

***

<< Avete fatto tardi, tu e la tua amica? >> domandò quella mattina Oswald. Non aveva sentito i due andare a letto e non sapeva se era un bene, forse non era accaduto nulla, o un male, avevano aspettato che si addormentasse per darsi alla pazza gioia.

<< Io no, non so Nyssa, ha … un lavoro particolare >> replicò Edward prima di servirsi il caffè.

<< Ma non era in vacanza? >> chiese Oswald mentre cercava di ricordare la conversazione del giorno precedente.

<< Nel suo lavoro non esistono vacanze, solamente delle piccole pausa >> rispose Ed prima che la porta principale si aprisse. Una Nyssa con i capelli arruffati, una tenuta quantomeno bizzarra e un arco passò veloce attraverso il corridoio prima di imboccare le scale, quello era sangue?

<< Esattamente che lavoro fa la tua amica? >> domandò, come se non bastasse Falcone ora forse aveva un nuovo problema.

<< Ufficialmente è l’ereditiera di un impero economico a Nanda Parbat, ufficiosamente non posso rivelarti nulla, mi dispiace Oz ma un segreto è un segreto >> rispose Edward guardandolo con un’espressione meravigliosamente triste. Un’ereditiera di qualche moghul orientale, bella, ricca e forse immischiata in qualcosa di pericoloso … se Nyssa avesse davvero guardato Edward quei due sarebbero stati inarrestabili.

<< È troppo per te >> mormorò sperando che l’altro non capisse.

<< Non sai di cosa stati parlando Oz. Io e Nyssa siamo amici, solo amici >> si limitò a dichiarare Edward prima di alzarsi, aveva fatto una cazzata pensò Oswald.

Come temeva Edward lo evitò per tutto il giorno ma non gliene fece una colpa, non era colpa sua se la persona di cui era innamorato, e questo poteva ammetterlo, era innamorato di qualcuno che mai lo avrebbe ricambiato, tragicamente ironico a pensarci bene.

Quei due lo avevano tormentato per tutto il giorno. Li aveva sentiti ridere, confidarsi segreti e poi aveva visto Nyssa allenarsi con un arco e nella lotta, quella donna era un portento e bastava la sua sola presenza a farlo sentire più inadeguato che mai. In altre circostanze avrebbe fatto di tutto perché lavorasse per lui, la guerra tra Maroni e Falcone era quasi al termine e aveva bisogno di personale per i suoi piani ma la sola idea di vedersela di fronte ogni mattina lo irritava profondamente.

Sentirli ridacchiare poco prima di addormentarsi fu una tortura, pur avendo fatto un sacco di cose malvagie quello non se lo meritava.

<< Ha una cotta per te, lo sai vero? >> domandò Nyssa prima di accoccolarsi contro Edward, due giorni pausa erano fin troppi. Doveva tornare a Nanda Parbat e convincere suo padre che era lei la sua erede, Oliver Queen aveva fallito ma lei non lo avrebbe deluso.

<< Chi? >> domandò Ed curioso prima di stringersela contro. Come al college quando dormivano insieme, tutti pensavano che stessero insieme e ad entrambi faceva comodo, a lui faceva comodo che si pensasse che aveva una fidanzata bellissima e Nyssa aveva bisogno di una copertura. Nyssa al Ghul era ombrosa, lunatica e spietata ma solamente lui e Sara Lance ne avevano visto il volto più tenero, romantico e vulnerabile.

<< Oswald, ha una cotta per te, o è innamorato … di sicuro prova qualcosa per te >> rivelò Nyssa. Era … assurdo, Oswald era gay? E aveva una cotta per lui? Oswald?

Certo, lo aveva voluto vicino a sé, aveva pagato degli avvocati per tacitare lo scandalo ma questo non voleva dire … no, aveva solo bisogno di alleati. E se anche fosse stato lo avrebbe capito.

<< Oswald? Sicura di quello che dici? >> replicò lui meravigliato.

<< Assolutamente, voglio ricordarti che il tuo … gay radar, come dite voi americani, non è mai stato il massimo. Ricorda che mi hai baciata >> rispose Nyssa.

<< Avevo ricevuto dei segnali che mi avevano fatto sperare, come potevo immaginare che preferisci le bionde? >> domandò lui, loro due e Sara erano stati felici, Nyssa e Sara una coppia e lui … un amico fedele dotato di un loft dove potevano riposarsi tra una missione e l’altra.

<< Potevi chiederlo. Fidati di me, Oswald prova qualcosa per te >> rispose Nyssa prima di chiudere gli occhi lasciandolo con mille mila domande.

***

<< Credevo avresti accompagnato Nyssa … ovunque >> lo pungolò Oswald quel pomeriggio.

<< Conosce la strada, e ci siamo già salutati >> replicò Edward, in effetti negli ultimi tempi aveva spesso colto Oz a fissarlo ma aveva creduto che fosse qualcosa di inoffensivo. Lo aveva tenuto d’occhio tutta la mattina e forse Nyssa aveva ragione.

<< Edward, sarò onesto con te: non potrà mai esserci nulla tra di voi quindi smetti di provarci >> e con sua grande sorpresa Oswald si accorse che Edward stava ridendo, stava ridendo di gusto invece di infuriarsi o urlargli addosso.

<< Quando ho detto che io e Nyssa siamo solo amici è perché non potremmo mai essere altro. Indovina questo: _ha il nome di un’isola ma non è un’isola, è un aggettivo che non può essere declinato, è una fantasia ma anche reale_ , cos’è? >> domandò lui.

<< Lesbismo ma cosa …davvero? >> non avrebbe mai sospettato che Nyssa fosse gay, niente gli avrebbe mai fatto pensare che … forse, davvero?

<< Nyssa è lesbica, ammetto di non averlo capito subito quando ero al college ma siamo solo amici. Aveva una ragazza ma … non sono affari tuoi >> rivelò Edward. Quindi erano solo amici esultò mentalmente Oswald.

<< Lei ti piace >> era la sua ultima possibilità.

<< Come amica, non come un possibile interesse romantico. Mi ha detto una cosa ieri sera, e volevo una conferma >> rispose Edward, quando si era avvicinato così tanto pensò Oswald sorpreso, tutto quello era liberatorio da un lato ma anche spaventoso. Non poteva permettersi errori ma Edward era così vicino e non gli era mai sembrato mai così bello, la bellezza di Edward Nygma non era una bellezza convenzionale ma lui non aveva mai badato a simili quisquiglie.

<< Che conferma? >> domandò sperando che fosse solamente un sogno.

<< Questo >> replicò Edward prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo.

Fu un bacio confuso, inaspettato e stranamente gradevole. Stava già per allontanarsi e scusarsi quando Oswald lo trattenne e ricambiò il bacio approfondendolo persino. Ed gli cedette il comando lasciandogli prendere il predominio di quel bacio e godendo di quelle sensazioni. Non seppe per quanto rimasero così, solamente loro due che si baciavano ma era bello, era incredibilmente bello e … Nyssa aveva ragione, odiava doverle dare ragione ma aveva indovinato.

<< Come … perché ora? >> gli domandò Oswald quando si separarono

<< Una certa persona mi ha aperto gli occhi, queste lesbiche non si fanno mai gli affari loro >> rispose lui prima che Oswald lo baciasse di nuovo. Quando tutto quello sarebbe finito sarebbe andato a trovare Nyssa, fosse solo per ringraziarla.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata tra "I Need an Hero" e "Interlude in Gotham"  
> \- quindi canon fino a Season 3A di Arrow e Season 1A di Gotham  
> \- non so da dove mi sia venuto l'headcanon che Arrow!Nyssa ed Ed sarebbero BFf ma era da tanto che volevo scriverlo


End file.
